chickens_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Arabia
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = None | nextseason = Siquijor - Loss Island }} ''Survivor: Arabia '' is the first season of Chicken’s Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). Moderator Setup *'Voting/Confessionals/Challenge Submissions:' All votes, confessionals, and challenge submissions must be sent to chickenssurvivororgarabia@gmail.com or to my Facebook. *'Disqualification:' If a contestant is found guilty of cheating in a challenge or committing sockpuppetry, they will automatically be disqualified. If a contestant self votes twice in the season (it doesn't have to be two tribal councils in a row), it results in being disqualified. Also, if a contestant is ineligible to vote on three different Tribal Council's it would result in being disqualified. If a contestant gets disqualifed, they will be sent to Redemption Island because Redemption Island is all about second chances. *'Self-Voting Policy:' If a contestant does not send their vote in by the given deadline, then he/she will receive a self-vote against them at Tribal Council. Self-votes are rendered moot if the contestant has immunity. *'How does this work?:' This works just like the real Survivor does. You're placed into tribes, compete in challenges, and at the end of the day, vote people off. I recommend all those who will compete make a Facebook account for the game, as it makes communicating with everyone much easier. Announcements, such as Tribal Council, Challenges, etc., will be posted in the forum, and linked to the group on Facebook. *'Tying Policy:' In the advent of a tied vote, a revote will commence with the tied contestants unable to vote and are the only contestants eligible to receive votes, akin to the real Survivor. In the event of a deadlock tie, there will be a simulated Purple Rock tiebreaker. *'Avatars:' Each contestant will need to make an avatar through http://www.faceyourmanga.com/editmangatar.php which will be used to represent themselves as their cast profile image. *'Questions/Considerations:' Questions and Considerations can be sent to the email, but may also be addressed through my Facebook account https://www.facebook.com/bryce.orgwiki. *'Penalties: '''If a contestant does not submit a immunity challenge score at the deadline, the contestant would be ineligible to vote at the Tribal Council and they still would be eligible to be voted out. They would only be ineligible to vote if it's a flash challenge. Twists *'4 Tribes of 4:' There will be 4 tribes consisting of 4 contestants. *'Redemption Island:' Redemption Island is in play this season. When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Exile Island:' Exile Island is also in play this season. After a Reward Challenge, the winning tribe must send a player from the losing tribe to Exile Island where there will they will receive clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in this season. There will be one idol for each tribe on Exile Island - but when the Yakhnie and Masirah tribes were disbanded, the Zaghloul and Quriyat idols were the only ones hidden. There will be another Idol hidden at the merge. *'Tribe Shuffle: On Day 7, after the Redemption Island duel the Masirah and Yakhnie tribes were disbanded and put either on the Quriyat or Zaghloul tribes. Castaways The Game } | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"|Eden | 1st Returnee Day 19 |} Voting History } | |- | align=left | align="left"|Derek |— | colspan="3"|— | style="background-color: rgb(34, 139, 34);"|Jamie | style="background-color: grey;"|''Ineligible'' |— |— | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Eden |— | colspan="3"|— |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|Jaren | | |- | align=left | align="left"|James |— | colspan="3"|— |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Jaren |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(15, 15, 15);"|Zachary | style="background-color: grey;"|''Win'' |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|Eden | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Jessie |— | colspan="3"|— | style="background-color: rgb(34, 139, 34);"|Jamie | style="background-color: grey;"|''Ineligible'' |— |— | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Najim |— | colspan="3"|— |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Tyler B. |— | colspan="3"|— | style="background-color: grey;"|''Exiled '' | style="background-color: rgb(34, 139, 34);"|Yonas |— |— | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Tyler R. |— | colspan="3"|— |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | | |- | align=left | align="left"|JT |— | colspan="3"|— |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(239, 204, 0);"|TBA | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"| | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|David |— |— | style="background-color: rgb(15, 15, 15);"|Zachary | style="background-color: grey;"|''Lose'' | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"| | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Yonas |— | colspan="3"|— | style="background-color: rgb(34, 139, 34);"|Yonas | style="background-color: grey;"|''Ineligible'' | style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"| | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Jamie |— | colspan="3"|— | style="background-color: rgb(34, 139, 34);"|Yonas | style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"| | colspan="12" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Zachary |— |— | style="background-color: grey;"|''Ineligible '' | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(54, 69, 79);"| | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Wyatt |— | style="background-color: grey;"|''Evacuated'' | colspan="16" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Lucky | style="background-color: grey;"|''Quit '' | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." All "ineligible" votes denote that they did not submit a immunity challenge score, making them ineligble to vote at Tribal Council. '''Notes: *With only David and Jaren remaining a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination. Trivia *This season consists of all males. Links Arabia Forums Category:Survivor: Arabia Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Seasons